


Our World of Dreams

by fio13



Series: Wedding and Honeymoon [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Roller Coasters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba decide to visit Disneyland while they’re on their honeymoon vacation in Paris. This experience not only gives Aoba a chance to learn new things about his husband, it also helps him gain a new perspective on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts).



> After a long time of not posting anything, I bring you another NoiAo fic. This is something I’ve been writing on and off for many months now, and I’m so pleased that I finally managed to finish it. Somehow, it turned into an almost 20k monster, so I needed to split it into two chapters, oops.
> 
> This story is partly inspired by Noiz’s Summer Side Story, whose translation can be found [here](http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/post/62905527199/noizs-summer-side-story). In my mind it is also set after the events in [Happily Ever After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/841872) and [Bare It All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/976348) (although the second one is specifically set after bondage route in Noiz’s good end in re:connect, while this particular fic can be set after either one of his two re:connect routes, since they don’t influence this story in any way).
> 
> Thank you to [Shino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/) for helping me with this piece, and many thanks to [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire) for checking this fic for errors! <333

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Aoba walked out of the closet of his and Noiz’s hotel room. The sight which greeted him was one of Noiz sitting on the bed, completely dressed, with one of his rabbit cubes in his palm. As he saw Aoba approach him, he tapped the cube with his fingertip once before standing up, and the cube produced a loud ‘P!’ before shutting off.

As Noiz kept himself busy with attaching the cube back to his belt, Aoba couldn’t help but glance up and down appreciatively at his husband. 

Noiz was dressed fairly casually compared to the standard attire he’d begun to wear ever since he’d started working for his family’s company. He currently wore jeans that were snug but not too tight, and a light green v neck summer sweater with a white shirt underneath. His hair looked slightly disheveled as always, no matter how much he tried to flatten it. Personally, Aoba thought that Noiz looked especially handsome in his formal clothes, but he had to admit that even this simple look fit him really well. Now that he didn’t have his work outfit nor his facial piercings, he looked younger and, if possible, even cuter than usual. The simplicity of his outfit made his features look softer, despite his trademark serious blank stare that was plastered on his face as always. 

That blank face changed into one of wonder as he glanced at Aoba, and he was suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious under Noiz’s intense gaze. It looked like it was Aoba’s turn to be checked out. 

Stretching his lips into a smirk, Noiz took one step forward and lifted his hand to caress Aoba’s hair that was fixed in a high ponytail. 

“White really suits you, especially with your hair pulled up like that,” he murmured, voice hitting a lower note and making Aoba shiver. He pressed his hips flush against him, other hand trailing down his back, resting low on Aoba’s hips. Aoba blushed as Noiz casually started feeling his ass through the fabric of his tight fitting jeans.

Sighing, he reached with his hands and straightened the collar of Noiz’s shirt.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” was Aoba’s shy response, but the second he said those words, Noiz altered his gaze to the side, a light crease forming on his brow.

“It’s nothing special though,” he said in a flat tone, and it made Aoba smile. Noiz was shameless when he complimented Aoba, but when Aoba gave him compliments in return, he still reacted like this. Overwhelmed by Noiz’s cuteness, Aoba completely forgot about his own embarrassment and placed a firm kiss on Noiz’s lips. 

“Did you get everything that we need?” he asked, pulling away and taking his bag from the bed.

“Yeah, we can go.” Picking up a key from the table, Noiz headed for the door. Aoba followed him, a rush of excitement forming in the pit of his stomach as he exited their hotel room.

 

It took them a little bit less than an hour to arrive at their destination. Since they had reserved their tickets via their coils and had already paid for the expenses of their planned visit to Disneyland, all they had to do was place their coils on the small metal platform by the entrance for registration. Not even a second went by as they passed through the gate, and Aoba already had to stop in his tracks and open his mouth in wonder as he took in the sight in front of him.

Before them was a wide, crowded street filled with people of all generations; there were small children running excitedly with their allmates of all kinds imaginable as their parents calmly walked behind them, but there were also couples such as Noiz and Aoba, walking hand in hand and looking around, curiously exploring the place. There were various colorful stands by both sides of the road, filled with things like Disney and Paris-themed souvenirs, samples of the newest cartoons and cartoon-related games displayed on huge holographic screens that had children of all ages gathered around them curiously. But there were also stands with some of the most delicious looking sweets Aoba has ever seen. 

They were surrounded with antique looking buildings from both sides of the road, and each building was painted with different, lively color. Aoba could catch a few signs on some of the buildings, registering a coffee shop, an ice cream parlor and some clearly traditional English names of what seemed to be a few classical restaurants. 

As soon as they entered this lively town square, they could register vibrant music blasting from the speakers, and a pleasant voice of a woman speaking in different languages, recommending some of the places that visitors should definitely check while they were in Disneyland. The thing that completed the scenery was a marvelous sight of a huge, silver castle that rose in the distance, shining brightly in the sun rays. Aoba remembered its image from having seen some of the classical cartoons when he was very little. The castle before them still had the easily recognizable design from Disney fairy tales at its base, but it also had a bit of an Oval Tower touch to it now, having been clearly renewed and polished to follow the futuristic trend. 

“… wow,” Aoba faintly murmured as he stared at the display in front of them. Looking back at Noiz, he expected to see the usual blank, seemingly uninterested expression and hear him say his ‘I don’t think it’s anything special’ trademark response. What greeted him instead was a bit of a strange, uncharacteristic look of mild awe on Noiz’s face as he scrutinized the castle with his cool, bright green gaze. His lips were drawn in his usual, thin line, but his eyes were gleaming with a light that Aoba recognized as definite excitement. That’s when Noiz shifted his gaze from the castle and directed it at Aoba instead. His lips were now curved in a small, barely visible smile, and Aoba found his pulse speeding up as sweet feeling of warmth went through his chest upon seeing it. Even after all this time of living together and getting to know every possible side of one another, seeing Noiz’s more human expressions still strongly affected him.

“I told you that you were going to like it,” Noiz said softly, loosening the collar around his neck a bit before looking away and pointing with his head towards the road. 

“Shall we go and explore?”

“Yeah. Ah, just one second!” Aoba said quickly, suddenly remembering something. He hastily opened the bag and lightly tapped the fluffy ball of fur that was located there. As he did so, the head of a dark blue colored dog popped up from the bag.

“Aoba.” Deep voice of his Allmate Ren could be heard as he got out of his sleeping mode.

“Ren, we’re here! Do you like your surroundings?”

Ren moved his small head around slowly, processing the information around him, and then he waggled his tail in approval.

“It sure seems lively.”

“Right!” Aoba replied happily, petting his fur. He heard Noiz activate his Allmate next to him, and just a moment later, a green and navy bunny-like cube jumped up and down in Noiz’s palm.

“P! We’re here! We’re here!” it squeaked with enthusiasm, and Noiz had to make more effort than usual to catch it in his fist before it could get away from him and bounce off to who knows where.

“Oi,” Noiz grunted irritably as he gripped the cube securely in his hand. Then he caught Aoba’s hand with his free one and proceeded to walk towards the stands. 

Aoba couldn’t help but blush slightly in spite of himself while they walked. Very soon upon his arrival in Germany, he realized that people didn’t really care about public displays of affection such as these as they did in Midorijima, even if it was two people of the same sex walking down the street hand in hand. Apparently, the same went for other places in Europe such as Paris. 

People didn’t give them odd stares as they usually would in Midorijima, but merely looks of acknowledgement as they passed them by. Mostly, they minded their own business, save for an occasional starry gaze or a quiet giggle directed towards them by teenage girls here and there, and Aoba was both amused and slightly mortified by it. 

Even if he took all of that into account, Aoba was a bit more nervous than usual now that they were in a crowded place like this. But then, he noticed that even parents with children didn’t give them a second glance as they were too busy with monitoring their lively kids, and when he looked at the crowd a bit better, he saw that a lot of couples held hands just like Noiz and him. This and the reassuring squeeze of Noiz’s hand that he felt at that same moment finally made Aoba relax, and he squeezed back, picking up his pace until he reached Noiz’s side and started walking right beside him. 

As soon as they got closer to the stands, Aoba noticed a huge variety of souvenirs, most of them Paris and Disney-themed. Aoba wasn’t much of a souvenir person, and same could definitely be said for Noiz. But as he looked at the colorful display of miniature Eiffel towers and Arcs de Triomphe, he couldn’t help but want to buy gifts for Granny and a few of his friends in Midorijima. 

Smiling, Aoba tilted his gaze towards Noiz to say what he had in mind.

“Hey, No- oi!” he looked just in time to see Noiz let go of his hand and walk off in the direction of the stand located a few meters away, the one with the sweets. 

“Heh… figures,” Aoba mumbled to himself, shaking his head in mock annoyance. Wherever he went with Noiz, it was always the same thing; in one second he would be all in Aoba’s face and then in the other he would wander elsewhere, heading towards what caught his attention at the time like a curious kid. By now he had disappeared like this on Aoba more times than he could count, and Aoba couldn’t be more thankful for the existence of coil and Allmate technology for this very reason.

Deciding to let Noiz do whatever he wanted for the time being, Aoba turned to the stand filled with souvenirs, his mind fixed on buying something for his friends in the meantime.

 

Half an hour later, Aoba was happily stuffing his bag full of gifts, satisfied with his purchase. Then he started walking in the direction he last saw Noiz go, Ren following closely behind him.

Just as he wanted to activate his coil with an intention of contacting Noiz, he heard deep voice of his Allmate.

“Aoba, I’m picking up Usagimodoki’s signal somewhere around that big crowd of people,” Ren said.

“Ah, thanks, Ren!” Aoba said, bending down and picking Ren up only to put him in his bag, his small head peeking from it. Then he began to stride towards the mass of people, searching for the familiar figure of his husband. After a few minutes of scanning the crowd, he finally spotted him: Noiz stood a few meters away from the commotion, with an overwhelming amount of sweets in his hands. For some reason, he was having a troubled look on his face, as if he didn’t just go and buy all those himself. Watching him stand awkwardly like that, Aoba couldn’t help but let out an endearing chuckle. 

_Honestly, how cute can you get?_

“Heh, I knew you’d overdo it again,” was Aoba’s joking comment as he approached him, and as soon as Noiz saw him, his gaze brightened. 

“The woman selling them said that every one of these has a different flavor, so I went and bought them all,” Noiz informed him. “And these,” he pointed at what Aoba realized was a bag filled with Disney character-shaped chocolate cookies, “were on the house.”

Aoba took a considerable amount of sweets from Noiz just in time before it could slip from his hands and fall, discarding them inside his bag.

“On the house, huh,” Aoba mocked him slightly with a knowing tone, but Noiz’s blank stare was unchanging. As always, he managed to charm ladies of all ages wherever he went, without even really trying. Aoba couldn’t blame them at all though; Noiz was certainly good looking, there was no denying that.

For a while, he admired his husband quietly, watching him as he ate what looked like the most delicious ice cream, but then Noiz caught him staring.

“Wanna try?” Noiz offered him his ice cream, and Aoba took a small bite out of it, immediately overwhelmed with the fresh, fruity taste on his tongue. 

“It’s good,” he said appreciatively. He could feel Noiz’s intense stare on him as he proceeded to lick the ice cream a few more times, but he chose to ignore it.

After a few more licks, he returned the ice cream back to Noiz, aiming his gaze towards the bag of Disney character- shaped cookies. 

“How about those?” Aoba asked.

“Haven’t tried them yet.” Noiz wasn’t too much help.

With a curious hum, Aoba dug his hand inside the bag and took one cookie, biting into it a second later. 

“Mm, they’re tasty,” Aoba murmured through his full mouth, satisfied with the taste of raw chocolate that now spread in his mouth.

But then, before he could even blink, there was a pair of lips on his, and a tongue parted his half-open mouth even further, tangling with his own. Aoba let out a breath as he felt natural sweet taste of Noiz’s tongue that was now slightly cold thanks to the ice cream, mingling with the taste of chocolate that Aoba had just eaten. 

Before he could get lost in the kiss completely, Aoba managed to snap out of his trance and separate their lips, pushing at Noiz’s chest.

“Noiz! What the hell are you-!” he began, then turned around in panic to see if anyone had noticed what they were doing. But luckily, at that moment all the people closest to them were too occupied with examining the things on the stands. 

“They’re tasty indeed,” Noiz said, his eyes shining suggestively as he stared at Aoba’s lips, a small smirk gracing his features clearly indicating that he wasn’t talking about the cookies at all.

“What are you thinking!? Someone could see us!” Aoba hissed out, but Noiz just shrugged carelessly.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, I would!” Aoba complained, sending him a glare, but then Noiz got dangerously close to his ear.

“You looked so erotic when you were licking that ice cream earlier. I couldn’t help it,” he muttered, and Aoba shuddered in spite himself.

“Ugh, you… shameless, perverted…!” he started, but then he let out an irritated huff, before turning on his heel and proceeding to walk down the street, furiously eating the rest of his cookie. He could sense Noiz following right behind him, and he didn’t have to turn around to know that Noiz most probably had that annoying bratty grin of his plastered on his face.

Trying to calm his racing heart down, Aoba directed his gaze towards the stands. He couldn’t believe that even after all this time, small gestures and teasing from Noiz could still fluster him this much.

After walking for a while, Aoba spotted something that immediately captured his interest. He halted his movements and got closer to the stands, and Noiz immediately stopped as well, standing right next to him.

“What?” Noiz asked, trying to find what Aoba was staring at.

This particular stand was filled with accessories of all kind: jewelry, makeup, pieces of clothing like scarves, hats- and of course, they were all Disney themed. But what got Aoba’s attention was one hat in particular. It was black with a few simple green lines on the side, and the top of the hat formed the shape of Mickey Mouse ears. It was certainly cute, but what made it special in Aoba’s eyes was the fact that, save for the ears, it looked awfully similar to the one Noiz used to wear all the time when they had first met. 

With a teasing grin, Aoba nudged Noiz with his elbow and pointed at the hat.

“Look.”

Noiz glanced at the hat in question with indifference, before asking, “What about it?”

“It’s cute, right?” Aoba’s tone was playful. He watched as Noiz furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Not in particular. Why?”

Aoba’s grin only grew wider.

“I think it’d look really cute on you though. Wanna buy it?” he questioned, completely entertained by a confused and slightly pouty look on Noiz’s face. Noiz was usually the one to tease Aoba almost on a daily basis, so when a rare opportunity for Aoba to tease his husband back arose, Aoba never missed it. 

For a while, Noiz stared at the hat with a perplexed expression, and then a smirk of his own made its way across his mouth.

“I will if you wear these,” he pointed towards what Aoba realized was a headband with white, extremely soft looking bunny ears.

As always, his upper hand was short-lived. 

“Uhh, thanks but no tha- oi, Noiz!” Aoba panicked as Noiz already grabbed a pair of bunny ears and a Mickey Mouse hat, handing them to the pleasant looking selling lady.

“I’ll take these,” Noiz said, his usual poker face intact as he held out his coil so he could pay for the items. But before he could make a transaction, a loud beeping sound broke the air.

“P! I want one too!”

Noiz stopped his movements and confusedly looked at the cube that was now excitedly bouncing in his left hand.

“What do you want?” 

“That one! That one!” the cube yelled loudly, and Aoba quickly scanned through the items on the stand only to realize what Usagimodoki wanted. Completely forgetting his own discomfort because of the bunny ears, Aoba let out a laugh as he picked up what appeared to be an extremely small, round top hat.

“Heh, what do you know, there are hats for Allmates too! Do you want one, Ren?” Aoba asked, and Ren’s small head peeped from the bag. He inspected the item in Aoba’s hand for a moment, and then he determinedly said, 

“I’ll have to refuse.”

Aoba proceeded to laugh as he placed the small hat on Usagimodoki that now let out high-pitched happy squeaks. Emitting an exasperated sigh, Noiz offered his coil to the lady on the stand.

“So loud… fine, we’ll take that small one too.”

“Thank you for your purchase!” the lady said cheerfully as they started to walk away. Noiz now had a Mickey Mouse hat on his head and one of the most mischievous smiles on his face as he stared at a completely miserable Aoba, who held his bunny ears in defeat.

“I can’t believe I actually went along with this,” he muttered, mentally noting not to try and tease Noiz in public ever again.

“Want me to put them on for you?” Noiz asked in a sweet tone, and Aoba sent him a glare so intense it could practically melt steel. However, he couldn’t stay frustrated with Noiz for too long no matter how hard he tried. And besides… that hat really looked way too cute on him. Not to mention the happy Usagimodoki cube who was bouncing up and down in Noiz’s hand as it wore its own tiny hat, making Noiz a downright adorable sight.

“I’ll do it myself, thanks,” Aoba grumbled, feeling his face grow unbearably hot as he reluctantly placed the bunny headband on his head, being extra careful not to ruin his ponytail as he did so. 

“There. Satisfied?”

As soon as he put it on, Noiz’s expression changed from a smirk to one of silent awe. Aoba was surprised to find a small, barely visible hint of a blush forming on his cheeks.

Slowly, Noiz took one step towards Aoba and reached with his hand, only to tuck one stray lock that managed to escape Aoba’s ponytail behind his ear.

“… I am. You look even cuter than I originally imagined,” he said softly.

“T-thanks I guess,” Aoba blurted out, instantly becoming flustered once he saw the way Noiz tenderly stared at him. Noiz placed his hand on his face, caressing his cheeks with his fingertips, and Aoba allowed his self-consciousness to melt away as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, planting a small kiss on his knuckles. Then, he opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“I’m not half as cute as you are in that hat though,” Aoba chuckled, lifting his own hand and patting Noiz’s head affectionately. His husband looked away, that small pout back on his face, but before he could retort, a sudden giggle coming from their right distracted them both. 

When Aoba found the source of the commotion, he saw two teenage girls who were looking straight at them, smiles tugging on their lips as they murmured something furiously in French. As soon as they realized that they had been caught staring, the girls let out surprised squeaks and proceeded to walk away as quickly as they could. Embarrassed, Aoba removed his hand from Noiz’s head as if he was burned, mad at himself for getting so caught up in the moment that he completely forgot that they were in public. Noiz, on the other hand, looked completely unfazed about the whole thing as always. 

Aoba cleared his throat.

“Okay, so, we should probably find some sort of map or buy a guide-“ he started, but Noiz interrupted him before he could finish.

“No need for that. I already downloaded the map of the whole area with a detailed guide here.” He clicked the button on his coil, making a hologram screen appear in mid-air in front of them. 

“You really prepared yourself for this, huh,” Aoba mused, getting closer and gaze now completely focusing on the screen.

“Okay, so now we’re here,” Aoba murmured, pointing at the area that was marked as ‘Main Street’. “Hmm. Fantasyland, Adventureland, and… oh hey, look, there appears to be a gaming area in Discoveryland!” he exclaimed excitedly, his hand landing on a small sign located on the right side of the map. 

“Wanna check it out?” he asked, his voice holding a hint of tease to it as he looked at his husband from the corner of his eye. For a brief moment, Noiz silently scanned the area on the map that Aoba was showing him with his sharp, bright green gaze. Then he let the screen fade away, taking Aoba’s hand abruptly and starting to walk with quick, big steps.

“Let’s go,” he heard Noiz say casually, and Aoba sped up his own footsteps, smile creeping on his face as he followed him. He could sense clear enthusiasm radiating from Noiz in waves, and that fact made Aoba’s own excitement flare inside him while they walked. 

 

There was a railroad station located in the Main Street that had trains which led visitors to different areas of Disneyland. Noiz and Aoba boarded on one of the trains and, after a few minute ride they arrived at their destination. As soon as they stepped out of the train and into this new area, they could immediately notice that Discoveryland had completely different atmosphere compared to the one of Main Street. Although it was early afternoon, the whole area was set in ‘night mode’, with visible stars glimmering on the sky. It was just like the sky in Platinum Jail, and Aoba was instantly swept away by a strange wave of nostalgia. Even the lights surrounding them were similar to the Green Playground, a place which he and Noiz visited during their brief stay in Platinum Jail. Vibrant neon green colors were flashing before their eyes, adding to the cyber gaming feeling of the whole place.

“Ahh, this sure looks familiar. Right, Noiz?” Aoba said, his voice sounding a bit distant as he took in a sight in front of him. The whole place was huge, rivers of people coming and going in all directions and eagerly chattering about which rides they should go to. 

“I guess it does,” Noiz muttered, gaze fixed on a huge mountain-like construction that shone the brightest. Aoba, on the other hand, immediately noticed a big, black building on their right that was completely highlighted with green lights, the big sign on the top indicating that it was the gaming area they had noticed on the map earlier. He elbowed Noiz lightly in order to attract his attention. When Noiz looked at him questioningly, Aoba simply nudged his head towards the building. 

“Are we going?” he called out, and when Noiz only offered a silent ‘yes’ and immediately started to walk in the direction of the building, Aoba stretched his mouth into a grin. Noiz really seemed like a curious kid at this moment.

The instant they entered the gaming area, they were overwhelmed by the amount of people that walked around. In one corner, Aoba could see children playing classic arcade and Disney themed games, in another he could see teenagers and people who seemed to be around Noiz and Aoba’s age, forming a line in front of a completely black door that had a sign on it that Aoba couldn’t really read, since it was in French. 

“Hey, Noiz, what do you think is behind that door?” Aoba asked curiously.

“Oh, that. I researched it yesterday when I was looking at the Disneyland information,” Noiz said with a casual tone. “Apparently it’s leading to an area where some sort of virtual game is being played. It’s currently very popular in Europe.”

“Virtual game… so in other words, something like Rhyme?” Aoba questioned, looking at Noiz intently, interested to see his reaction. 

“Something like that,” Noiz replied offhandedly.

Aoba let out a curious hum.

“Aren’t you interested in checking it out?”

“Not really,” was Noiz’s indifferent response as he took his Allmate and flicked it with his finger, casting it away in his pocket.

“I see…” Aoba muttered. Well, he couldn’t say that he was surprised with his answer. Rhyme was something that Noiz was attracted to for the sole purpose of feeling something, even if said feeling was just an illusion. But now that he was actually able to feel real pain and knew how it truly felt to be alive, he probably didn’t have the need to seek games like Rhyme anymore. 

They walked around for a while, just exploring the place, before Aoba saw something that drew his eye. It was an area with different gaming platforms, and Aoba stopped in his tracks when he noticed a familiar name on one of the wide gaming screens.

“Hey, I know this game!” Aoba yelled out, finger pointing towards the name on the hologram screen that read ‘King of Street Combat’. “It’s fairly old though, I haven’t played it in years! I can’t believe they’re having it here!” he finished, memories of his early teen days when he used to do nothing but laze around and play video games now vividly clear in his mind.

Noiz stared at the screen in question, seeming frozen for a while, and then to Aoba’s surprise, a look of recognition appeared on his stoic features.

“… I used to play that game when I was younger too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

A sudden determination formed inside Aoba.

“Let’s have a match then!” he suggested playfully, and Noiz was silent for a brief second. Then, a small smile took over his lips.

“Are you sure? I won’t go easy on you.”

There was a clear challenge in Noiz’s voice, and Aoba’s competitive switch flipped in his brain when he heard it.

“I say the same thing.” He was already walking towards the small metal platform, placing his hand on it so that he could reserve the game with his coil. 

“Don’t be too sad when you lose though,” Noiz taunted him as he placed his own coil on the platform, removing it when it produced a loud beep that indicated that the registration was successful.

“Heh, don’t be so relaxed. I used to be really good at this game you know, I can easily beat you,” Aoba retorted, his tone equally daring, and suddenly, Noiz stepped towards him, strange sparkle present in his eyes.

“Wanna bet?” he challenged, and Aoba immediately rolled his eyes. 

Noiz only let his smile grow wider, before he leaned in extremely close to Aoba’s face.

“If I win,” he started, hand reaching towards the headband on Aoba’s head, softly caressing one of the bunny ears, “you get to be my bunny for entire day,” he finished quietly, gaze intense and voice holding a hint of promise. Aoba couldn’t help but shudder upon hearing it, various lewd mental images appearing in his head.

“I should’ve known that you’d make this into something perverted,” Aoba grumbled, his cheeks heating up. But for some reason, the sudden urge to wipe that smug smile off of Noiz’s face was stronger than his current embarrassment. With that thought spurring him on, he leaned even closer, determined.

“Then, if _I_ win,” Aoba uttered gently, sounding more confident than he actually felt, “you get to be _my_ bunny for entire day. And I’ll be more than willing to borrow these ears to you for the cause as well. Sounds fair?”

Aoba felt satisfaction as Noiz’s mouth parted in surprise to his offer. Then, his eyes darkened and he simply murmured, 

“Deal.”

 

“Ugh, come on!” 

Twenty minutes into the game later, and the score was still even. They both managed to win one round each, and the last, deciding round was now in progress. Needless to say, Aoba was becoming more and more frustrated with each second as Noiz’s character continuously avoided all of his attacks. 

Noiz was sitting on a pillow right next to him and silently clicking on his game controller, only letting out an occasional satisfied snort every time he managed to make a successful combo and score.

But when Aoba’s fighter finally landed a successful punch, Noiz couldn’t help but click his tongue in annoyance as he reciprocated with counter-attack, making Aoba’s controller vibrate.

“I told you I won’t go easy on you,” Noiz grunted silently, sounding so much like when they had last fought in Rhyme, Aoba couldn’t help but smile as he furiously clicked the attack button. Even Noiz’s character looked so much like Noiz in his old outfit, green attire and all.

“Heh, don’t act so cocky!” Aoba retaliated, urging his character to do an extremely complicated combo and hitting Noiz’s character square in the chest, making him fall to the ground. In the next moment, there was a ‘K.O.’ sign on the screen, signifying that Aoba had won.

“Yes!” Aoba shouted a happy cry of victory, letting his game controller land on the floor next to him. Noiz still held his controller in his hands, staring at the screen in disbelief. He was silent for a few moments, and then he turned towards Aoba with the most stubborn look Aoba has ever seen on his face and said, 

“I want a rematch.”

Aoba let out a chuckle upon seeing a disgruntled face of his husband. _Some things seriously never change._

“Come on now, I thought you would be able to accept your defeat like an adult,” Aoba couldn’t help but taunt him a bit. Noiz proceeded to sulk silently, a glare plastered on his face the entire time that Aoba was putting his jacket back on, until he finally smiled in defeat and threw his own controller aside.

“Well, I can’t say I’m too surprised. You were the first and only one to beat me in Rhyme after all,” Noiz said softly, and Aoba was surprised to hear what sounded like an unmistakable admiration in his voice.

Then, before Aoba could reply, he got a bit closer and whispered to his ear,

“Besides, being your bunny for entire day doesn’t sound all that bad,” he murmured in his most alluring voice, and Aoba was unable to stop tingles from running down his spine.

“Just when I wanted to compliment you for being mature for once...” he mock grumbled and started walking. However, he couldn’t help but envision Noiz kneeling down on all fours on their hotel bed, with bunny ears on his head and a collar around his neck as he…

“You’re becoming increasingly flustered. Thinking of something?” Noiz kept teasing him as they walked towards the exit, and Aoba snapped out of his trance, mortified at his own train of thoughts. It seemed like Noiz’s attitude finally started rubbing off on him.

“… you perverted brat. Don’t worry, you’ll find out what it is soon enough,” he threatened, instantly regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. But a small gasp that escaped Noiz’s lips in reaction to his ‘threat’ was almost worth it. _Almost._

“… I’m looking forward to it then, “ was Noiz’s silent reply, and something about the huskiness in his voice made the rush of heat pool at the bottom of Aoba’s stomach. 

It was going to be a long day.

 

They proceeded to walk around the outside area, casually looking at various rides. Noiz had transferred the data about the entire place to Aoba’s coil by now, and Aoba was walking slowly, gaze focused on the fairly detailed info on the screen in front of him.

“Hmm, there are so many things here. I’m not sure which one we should try first… Noiz?” Aoba stopped and looked away from his coil, sensing that Noiz wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. As soon as he glanced over at his husband he realized why: Noiz’s gaze was cast upwards, transfixed on that metal construction once again. Seeing how Noiz was unusually interested in it, Aoba fixed his full attention onto it as well, rapidly becoming interested himself.

“…’Space Mountain’,” Aoba slowly read the flashy, colorful sign attached to the very top of the construction. “What’s that?” 

The ‘Mountain’ part was obvious, but ‘Space’… 

“How about we check out that one?” Noiz’s voice effectively cut Aoba’s thoughts short, and he immediately looked back to his coil and entered ‘Space Mountain’ in the search bar that their guide provided. Once the text appeared on the screen, Aoba started reading it out loud.

“’This indoor roller coaster in the dark will make you ‘blast into space’ and you’ll find yourself amazed by’- wait. Did they just say ‘roller coaster’?!” He abruptly stopped reading as soon as his brain registered those particular words, looking up nervously at Noiz, who had a suspiciously calm look on his face.

“Yeah. But apparently it’s not that fast, and since it’s mostly dark, you probably won’t get motion sickness even if you’re usually prone to it, “ Noiz spoke, his tone way too indifferent for someone who knew this much information.

“We don’t have to go if you’re afraid of getting sick though,” he casually added, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“That’s… not what I’m worried about at all…” Aoba said hesitantly. He was never the one to get sick easily, and he wasn’t really scared of heights. But then again, it wasn’t like he rode on roller coasters every other day to test this theory either. So naturally, he was a bit uneasy about the idea but…

Noiz seemed to be really keen on trying it…

“… okay, we’re going,” Aoba said determinedly.

“… you sure? You don’t have to-“ Noiz began, but Aoba stopped him mid-sentence.

“It’s fine! Besides, I’ve never ridden one of these rides before, so now I’m kind of curious about it as well,” Aoba said, his stomach churning with both uncertainty and excitement, but his mind definitely made up as he took Noiz’s hand and started walking towards the ride.

 

Even by just looking at it from the outside one could immediately tell that the place was huge, but still, as soon as they entered, Aoba couldn’t help but be a bit taken aback by the amount of people that occupied the place all at once. It seemed like they were going to have to wait for quite a bit until it was their turn to go on the roller coaster, at least judging by the humongous line of people who were waiting in front of them.

“Aah, everything is so full in here…” Aoba muttered, ready to stand behind the last person in line and patiently wait for their turn. But before he could make another step, Noiz gripped his hand and said,

“That won’t be necessary.” Without any further explanation, he started walking, dragging Aoba together with him as he passed next to the extremely long line of people only to stop in front of a huge, metal gate. He then let go of Aoba’s hand and murmured a quick, “Wait here”, leaving Aoba to stand there confused as he approached a rather serious looking man who stood at the gate. Apparently he was one of the people controlling how many persons went through the gate and at which intervals. He gave Noiz one questioning glance, but Noiz just calmly offered him his coil, and the guy stared at it with a frown for a while before finally placing it above a small metal bar connected with the gate. Then, he returned the coil to Noiz, nodding in approval and gesturing with his hand towards the left part of the gate, away from the crowd which was gathered on the right. Aoba approached them at this point, not being able to contain his curiosity anymore, and just as he wanted to open his mouth and ask Noiz what exactly was happening, Noiz looked at him and said,

“Come on. We’re passing through.”

Aoba blinked at Noiz in confusion, then glancing at the man who was now smiling pleasantly at them as he clicked the small button located on the gate’s metal bars. The left part of the gate opened automatically, the passage now wide enough for Noiz and Aoba to go through comfortably.

Then, Aoba finally got it.

“Oi, don’t tell me…” he started, but Noiz took his hand once again, nodded his thanks at the guy who opened the gate for them and started walking.

“Our reservations are all inclusive. I also paid in advance, so we don’t really have to wait in front of lines or anything.”

Eye twitching upon hearing this, Aoba muttered.

“So you’re telling me that you made unnecessary expenses without consulting me again?”

Noiz kept walking without turning back, but Aoba noticed that his shoulders formed a light shrug.

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

This definitely wasn’t the first time Aoba has heard _that one_.

“Noiz… how many times did I tell you not to do that? There’s really no need for you to spend more money than necessary.” He didn’t know why he was getting worked up over this. He knew that the brat was reckless, and this wasn’t the first nor the last time he’d do something like this. Still, even after all this while, Aoba had a slight difficulty when it came to getting used to life of luxury, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy every time Noiz spent too much money on anything that included him. So in his opinion, doing something like this was completely unnecessary.

Just as they passed the gate and reached the stairs that led to an area where the roller coaster was located, Noiz stopped abruptly, letting go of Aoba’s hand and turning around to look at him. His face was blank as usual, with only a slight crease forming on his brow, which indicated that he was becoming a bit irritated with the subject as well. 

“And I told you multiple times that you need to relax. Besides, having this done wasn’t even that much expensive in the first place,” he said, sounding unaffected, but still, something about the low quality of his voice made Aoba’s heart feel like it was pricked with something sharp.

“I can’t just relax!” Aoba responded defensively, becoming more heated with each second. But when he saw Noiz’s face twitch and his eyes narrow slightly, as if he was hurt, almost all of his annoyance mellowed down instantly. He took a deep breath before continuing in a more conciliatory tone. 

“Maybe it wasn’t expensive to you, but still, I can’t help but feel bad. I really appreciate it, of course!” he quickly added, not wanting Noiz to get any wrong idea. “But I honestly wouldn’t have minded if we waited a bit longer in line,” Aoba finished calmly, but he was still feeling unreasonably frustrated at Noiz for not being able to see this from his point of view. He knew that he couldn’t, of course; they came from completely different backgrounds and had different standards when it came to money after all. But the fact that this wasn’t their first argument regarding this subject wasn’t helping the case by any means.

Then, Noiz’s eyes softened considerably, and after giving out a light sigh, he replied,

“I know you wouldn’t. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind either. I just wanted you to have as comfortable honeymoon as possible, that’s all,” he replied evenly, his tone back to normal, and then he spun on his heel and started climbing up the stairs.

Suddenly, Aoba felt as if someone had just put extremely heavy weight on his chest. He knew that those were Noiz’s intentions all along. But hearing him say it out loud with such an honest and sincere expression, without even getting angry at him in the slightest made Aoba feel overridden with guilt for saying anything in the first place. Regret pooling in the pit of his stomach, he let out an exasperated sigh of his own and started following Noiz, an apology already forming on his lips.

Just as he wanted to call for Noiz and do exactly that, Noiz stopped walking and said,

“We’re here.”

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, Aoba halted his movements as well and glanced forward, the uneasiness from earlier returning full force as he caught sight of a rail track and a handful of roller coaster wagons placed on it. People were starting to board the wagons left and right, and Noiz and Aoba quickly headed in the direction of the crowd before the ride could start without them.

 

In a matter of seconds they were both seated in one of the wagons in the middle. Each individual wagon had a capacity of eight passengers, and every seat was designed to hold two people, so both Noiz and Aoba were able to fit comfortably next to each other. 

Feeling his nervousness increase with each passing second, Aoba gave Noiz an anxious sideway glance only to see him pull down the seat belt located above his head, which immediately locked on its own, fitting snugly around his shoulders. As always, his expression was perfectly calm and collected, and if Aoba didn’t know any better, he would have assumed that Noiz was someone who rode roller coasters every other day as a hobby or something.

Honestly, how his husband managed to seem so composed in every situation was forever gonna be beyond him.

Aoba put Ren into sleeping mode and discarded his rabbit ears in the bag so they wouldn’t fall off during the ride. Just as he finished with putting his own safety belt, a young and polite-looking lady came to their part of the train, asking them if they were okay in heavily accented English. Even though Aoba’s own English knowledge was extremely poor, he got the brief idea of what she was asking, so he quickly nodded his head and offered her a nervous smile, indicating that they were fine. The lady understood the gesture and smiled back, stepping away from the wagon. 

Not even a second has passed and then suddenly the lights in the tunnel dimmed, excited chatting of the people around them immediately increasing in volume and making Aoba’s heart rate pick up speed. He quickly looked towards Noiz, rush of blood going up his face when he realized that Noiz was already staring at him.

The background lighting was barely sufficient to make out dark silhouettes of other people around them, but since Noiz was relatively close, Aoba could see his expression clearly, his bright green orbs shining under the glow of faint, futuristic light. At first glance he looked calm, but Aoba couldn’t help but notice that he was looking a little bit uneasy as well, and he knew Noiz well enough to realize that it wasn’t because of the upcoming ride either. Obviously, Aoba wasn’t the only one who had their disagreement from earlier still fresh in his mind. 

“Nervous?” Noiz wanted to know, his voice sounding warmer and more intimate than usual, and it made Aoba’s throat constrict with a mix of tenderness and an overwhelming feeling of guilt once again. He had also taken off his Mickey Mouse hat, his hair now even more ruffled than it normally was, and it made him appear as young as he actually was for once. This and the fact that he was also having that awkward, slightly apologetic look on his face really tugged at Aoba’s heartstrings.

“… yeah, a bit,” he replied and cleared his throat, next word already forming on his lips before he could stop it. “Noiz?”

“Hm?” Noiz asked, and Aoba glanced around for a brief second. Everyone in their close proximity was too busy with getting mentally ready for the ride, and since they were currently in a relative darkness, no one could see them even if they tried anyway. So without another word, Aoba leaned with his head forward as far as his restraints allowed him and placed a firm, lingering kiss on Noiz’s lips. Aoba could both feel and hear Noiz’s surprised, sharp intake of breath against his lips, but then he kissed him back just as eagerly, filling Aoba’s heart with familiar, comfortable warmth.

After a few tender moments they parted, but Aoba still remained stubbornly pressed against his face, the tip of his nose softly touching Noiz’s.

“I’m sorry… for earlier,” Aoba murmured silently, his voice sounding hesitant but sincere, and he instantly felt Noiz’s hand firmly grip his own. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” Noiz breathed against his lips.

“No, I definitely overreacted. I appreciate what you did, really. And I shouldn’t have…”Aoba started rambling, hating the fact that his voice sounded so shaky, but he couldn’t help it. Luckily, Noiz cut him off with another kiss before he could embarrass himself further, squeezing his hand even tighter.

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind. The most important thing is that we understand each other,” he mouthed after they pulled away, and Aoba was happy to see that Noiz’s features now looked completely relaxed once again. Then he averted his gaze, and before Aoba could ask what was wrong, he said,

“Actually, I should’ve notified you of what I did, but I wanted it to be a surprise. And-“

“It’s fine,” Aoba interrupted him, a fond chuckle escaping his lips as he became overwhelmed by how cute Noiz’s awkward attempt at explaining his actions was.

“I get what you wanted to do. And I really appreciate it,” he finished, squeezing his hand back, and Noiz’s lips stretched in a small, but visible smile. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, but then, the tunnel grew even darker, and the sound of running engine could be heard. Aoba felt Noiz’s hand give him one last reassuring squeeze as he murmured,

“It’s starting.”

Before Aoba could form even one thought, the roller coaster began to move steadily, and a few people instantly started letting out loud, excited cheers, making Aoba’s heart beating more furiously than ever and his stomach twisting with a mixture of dread and excitement. 

Just as they came around the corner, the train stopped unexpectedly, bright neon lights now dancing fast around them. The whole thing looked like they were inside an actual rocket that was ready to launch any second. A sudden loud beeping of a siren could be heard from the speakers, accompanied by a robotic voice that indicated the launching of their ‘rocket’, and what little composure Aoba had left went completely out of the window as he dug his nails into the back of Noiz’s hand in panic as hard as he could. He could hear Noiz’s amused breath from his right, but he had no time to even get remotely annoyed because then, they were literally blasted forward into the unknown darkness of the tunnel with such an alarming speed, Aoba’s whole body shook violently from the impact. People around them started screaming in horror and excitement as they kept spiraling forward, but Aoba was still in such a state of shock from a sudden adrenaline rush, all he could do was hold his mouth open and _try_ to control his erratic breathing. Even though he knew that he was securely tied to his seat, every time the train made a sharp turn it gave him this extremely uncomfortable feeling of possibly falling off the wagon, so he kept pushing his whole body back against the seat instinctively.

Suddenly, the train slowed down very briefly, and even though it was fairly dark, from the screams of people in the wagons in front of them Aoba knew that _something_ was going to happen very soon. Not before long, almost everything went dark around them, and Aoba couldn’t help but let out a horrified shriek as they dropped down so abruptly, he could feel his whole stomach turn around unpleasantly as a rush of panic and adrenaline hit his whole body. He gripped the edge of the seat with one hand and clutched Noiz’s hand with the other even harder, pressing his head firmly against the back of his seat once again, as if that would somehow help him. The ride didn’t give him any time to recover, because as soon as the roller coaster dropped, it made a quick twist, and it kept speeding up the whole time, the music playing around them now more dramatic than ever. The only source of light were random displays of moving stars, planets and colorful asteroids that they would pass by quickly, making it seem like they were actually travelling through real space. Even though his stomach was twisting painfully and his heart threatened to jump out of his rib cage any minute, as he looked at the vibrant stars around them, Aoba had to admit that he was, in fact, kind of enjoying this. That still didn’t stop him from screaming out of reflex when the roller coaster made another, sharp turn, though. 

He was fully enjoying the ride by the time that they slowed down and an image of a huge, quickly approaching meteor appeared before them, making it seem like they were about to collide with it. But then the rail track made them dive down sharply, ‘avoiding’ it at the last second and making the passengers scream in delayed shock. 

Then, the roller coaster sped up faster than ever, bright lights flashing around them hysterically, and before they knew it, they were back at the station, the wagons gradually slowing down. 

The whole ride must’ve lasted for barely two minutes, but the entire experience felt so intense and the illusions of space around them were so _real_ , Aoba felt like they had literally just crossed an entire universe. With shaky hands, he pressed the button on his belt and was immediately released of the restraints, only to see Noiz do the exact same thing. Aoba immediately noticed that Noiz looked literally the same as he did before the ride had started, save for the fact that his hair was even messier now. For some reason his lips were twisted at one corner, their twitching making it obvious that he was going to break into a full smile any moment. 

Aoba opened his mouth and then closed it again, finally finding his voice after a few seconds.

“… wow.”

Noiz’s mouth suddenly twisted into a full grin, eyes twinkling with strange, amused light, and Aoba’s eyes practically narrowed into slits as he gave a suspicious stare to his husband. However, this only seemed to amuse Noiz even further, because he let out a loud snort, only to break into full blown laughter once Aoba’s eyes widened at him in disbelief.

“Hey! What’s so funny?!” Aoba asked him accusingly, quickly becoming offended, but Noiz’s laugh was so contagious, he was unsure about whether he wanted to smack the brat upside the head or simply join him in his laughter instead.

“… the look on your face,” Noiz managed to blurt out, now wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, shut up!” Aoba whined, furiously attempting to get out of his seat, but as soon as he stood on the solid ground he regretted coming out that fast. Luckily, Noiz quickly got out of his seat as well and caught him around the waist before he could fall down.

Aoba’s head was spinning like crazy, and even though he was embarrassed as hell, he had no choice but to support himself against Noiz’s shoulder as they started to walk slowly towards the exit. 

“Are you okay?” Noiz was now back to his normal, collected self, his voice a bit worried.

“… I’ll be fine. Jeez, why did I let you talk me into this…” he muttered, finally feeling his adrenaline subside and his heart rate gradually go back to normal with each step.

“… I’ll admit that it was kind of fun, though,” he added quickly, and Noiz’s eyes immediately lighted up. 

“Is that so? Then I’m glad.”

Just when Aoba wanted to ask him if he had fun as well, Noiz’s gaze caught attention of something at the corner, and he pointed with his hand towards it. 

“Here, let’s see the pictures.”

“Pictures?” Aoba asked him in confusion, but then he looked at the crowd of people which gathered around the huge screen, surprised to see various pictures of people taken while they were on the ride. Some looked happy, some looked shocked, some looked positively horrified, and Aoba kept getting more and more amused at some of the people’s faces. But then, his eyes widened in terror as he realized that there was also a picture of _Noiz and himself_ on the screen.

On the picture, Aoba’s face looked completely ashen, his expression a combination of pure horror and amusement as a reluctant smile was plastered on his face, and Aoba thought that it actually portrayed his emotions that he had felt during the ride pretty accurately. Then he turned his attention to Noiz, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat harder than any of the roller coaster’s sudden drops ever could.

Noiz was grinning on the picture, his smile so wide most of his front teeth could be seen, and his cheeks slightly flushed from the wind. By now it was far from surprising for Aoba to see Noiz smiling, but he looked so genuinely happy on the picture and he was clearly enjoying the moment _so much_ , that just looking at his expression made the whole unpleasant bits Aoba had felt during the ride instantly worth it. Aoba had loved the experience himself, but even if that wasn’t the case, now that he knew how much Noiz had enjoyed it, he’d gladly take the ride again. 

Actually, he was sure he’d take it over and over until he was completely spent and on the verge of passing out, if it meant making Noiz that happy.

“Aoba?” Noiz’s voice broke him from his trance, and with pleasant warmth gradually surging through his chest, Aoba muttered,

“Can we buy that picture?”


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Space Mountain, Noiz and Aoba busied themselves with exploring the rest of the Discoveryland. They walked all over the place and tried out some of the less chaotic rides for a while, only deciding to stop once both of their stomachs started to rumble loudly. Conveniently and to Noiz’s utter joy, there was a local restaurant nearby called “Pizza Planet”. Once they had a quick meal there - during which Aoba felt more satisfaction watching Noiz as he eagerly munched on his favorite pizza than he did while eating his own - they had finally left the Discoveryland in order to investigate other parts of the Disneyland Park.

The time has passed by quickly from then on. They had gone to different expeditions and had visited the big Disney castle which had a fantastic view on the entire area from the top, taking a bunch of pictures and video recordings all the while. Aoba had even convinced Noiz to take a picture with two character mascots that had been parading in bunny suits around the area of the castle. There had been a rather petulant sulk on his face once Aoba had suggested the idea, but other than that, Noiz hadn’t protested at all. He had just walked over to the two mascots awkwardly, his frown now accompanied by a barely noticeable flush on his cheeks. Aoba couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Noiz’s frown increased even further once both of the mascots had gotten closer to him from both sides. However, when Aoba had said ‘Cheese’, Noiz had lifted his hand in the air, fingers forming the most unenthusiastic peace sign that Aoba had ever seen. This only succeeded in proving that Noiz most likely wanted to do something like this himself, only he didn’t dare suggest it on his own, probably so as not to appear lame. Way too amused for his own good, Aoba had happily snapped the picture, tenderness almost overwhelming him as his husband managed to remind him how cute he actually was for the dozenth time that day. 

They were currently walking through the park that was surrounded by a small lake, the reflection of the silver castle above them glistening in the water and making the entire scenery even more beautiful. The sun was slowly beginning to set now, its rays shining brilliantly in the lake, and Aoba couldn’t resist stopping every now and then to snap a picture or two. Even though Noiz wasn’t so overly enthusiastic about every single thing like he did, Aoba was amazed to find that he was surprisingly patient with him, silently waiting as he kept taking random pictures and nodding his head in acknowledgement every time Aoba pointed with his finger towards something. 

After crossing the small bridge located above the lake, they entered the busy looking street. It was filled with stands just like the one in the Main Street, but it was slightly narrower in size, making people almost run into each other as they walked. The spirit of it somewhat reminded Aoba of Japanese festivals, and he smiled to himself, a strong sense of homesickness filling his chest. 

Just as he was planning to bend over and pick up his Allmate, he realized with dread that Ren was nowhere to be found, even though he was walking right beside him only few seconds ago.

“Noiz! Ren is…!” Aoba immediately turned to Noiz in panic just in time to see him already activating his Allmate cube with a slight crease between his eyebrows.

“Tch… I got it. He couldn’t have gotten away too far,” Noiz said, tapping Usagimodoki lightly. “Oi. Can you locate Ren?” he asked the small cube. It jumped up and down in Noiz’s palm, making a few spins in the air and letting out a series of small beeps before finally squealing out, 

“P! Ren is only few meters away! The blue bench on the left!”

“On the left…” Aoba muttered, and then he was running through the crowd, carefully avoiding masses of people and searching the ground for the fluff of fur as he looked at the left side of the road. Then finally, he spotted the bench Usagimodoki had mentioned, and the dark blue tail of his Allmate underneath it that was swinging left and right for some reason. It seemed like he was hiding behind the bench, because his tail was the only part of him that Aoba could see. 

Torn between being relieved that he was able to find Ren so quickly and furious because he suddenly ran away like that, Aoba started walking towards the bench in hurried steps.

“Ren! What has gotten over y-“ Aoba yelled out in a scolding tone, but he stopped himself as soon as he took in a sight that greeted him.

Ren was standing there, his tail wiggling curiously, and in the corner right next to him there was a small girl that couldn’t have been older than five or six, crouching down with her small back pressed against the bench. For some reason unbeknownst to Aoba, she was trembling and crying, her eyes puffed and red as tears spilled down her small cheeks.

Completely stunned by this unexpected display, Aoba knelt down next to the small girl, careful not to startle her.

“Aoba,” his Allmate spoke, front paws digging into Aoba’s jeans, “I picked up the strange signal from someone’s coil here so I ran to see what it was and I found this girl.” 

“I see… good job, Ren,” Aoba muttered, patting the Allmate on his head in appreciation, then offering a small smile to the now slightly confused looking girl. She stopped shaking, and her eyes widened in wonder as she stared at Aoba, probably trying to figure out if he was someone to be feared or welcomed.

“Hi, I’m Aoba. What’s your name?” he asked the small girl gently, but when she only kept staring at him, now looking even more puzzled than before, Aoba realized that she couldn’t understand the word he was saying. Feeling completely ridiculous for forgetting that he was in France and that people wouldn’t understand his Japanese anyway, he was just about to ask Ren for help when another set of hurried footsteps could be heard before they stopped right beside him.

“Aoba…?” It was Noiz that has caught up to him. When he registered the scene in front of him, his face twisted in a confused frown.

“What is going on here?”

“I’m... not sure. Ren found this small girl, and she appears to be lost, but… I can’t communicate with her,” Aoba offered helplessly. Then, to Aoba’s complete surprise, Noiz stepped forward and squatted down next to the girl who was now in slight panic, looking overwhelmed with amount of people suddenly surrounding her. 

Just as Aoba planned to inform him that it was futile and that the girl won’t understand the word of what he was planning to say, Noiz’s soft voice could be heard as he started speaking to the girl. Aoba was shocked to realize that he was actually talking to her in what unmistakably sounded as perfect French.

The second she heard the familiar language coming out from his lips, the girl’s eyes widened in recognition, but then she started crying again, her words sounding broken as she shyly whispered something back to Noiz in her native language. Aoba could only stare at this bizarre scene, watching as Noiz interacted with this little girl in a completely different language from what he was used to hearing come out of his husband’s mouth. Even though he didn’t understand a word of what they were saying, Aoba could clearly see that Noiz was addressing the girl with tenderness that he rarely if ever saw Noiz show to anyone. Needless to say, it completely warmed his heart. 

After a few moments of Noiz and the girl talking, Noiz suddenly offered her a small smile and gave her head a light pat, and Aoba almost melted as he watched the girl instantly go bright red at his action.

Then, Noiz murmured something that sounded like a question, and Aoba watched as she nodded energetically, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve and then giving something to Noiz that Aoba instantly realized was a small, pink coil. Noiz immediately activated it, and just a second after there was a holographic screen in front of him, but its usual blue color was replaced by a bunch of red ‘error’ signs all over it instead.

“Just as I thought.”

Not being able to hold in his curiosity anymore, Aoba got closer to Noiz and crouched down beside him.

“Noiz… what’s wrong?”

Noiz didn’t stop clicking the buttons on the coil for even one second, his frown deepening as he leaned his rabbit cube against it. The cube immediately started glowing with a green light, letting out a few beeping sounds. 

“P! Beginning analysis!”

“From what I could gather, the girl lost her parents in the huge crowd,” Noiz suddenly started speaking. “Luckily, it hasn’t been very long, so the parents must be close. I’m sure they tried to track her coil by now, but it seems like it has malfunctioned for some reason. I cannot access the main menu at all.” Just as Noiz said this, Usagimodoki let out another loud squeak.

“P! Worm detected! Data damage forty-five percent!”

“… can it be repaired?” Aoba asked worriedly.

Noiz’s eyes flickered up from the screen, and a small, prideful smirk formed on his face as he met Aoba’s stare. 

“Did you forget who I once was before you married me?”

Feeling his face warming up, Aoba clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. He was about to form a light-hearted retort, but Noiz was already looking back down at the coil in his hand.

“It seems like her coil got affected by a self-downloading application of sort. The worm was also activated right after she entered this area.” He let out a curious hum. “I admit I haven’t seen this type of worm attacking coils before. It usually only affects Allmates during Rhyme battles and such.”

“That must be why Ren sensed it then! You were attacked by a worm that one time when we got dragged into Rhyme, right Ren?” Aoba turned attention to his Allmate.

“That is correct. The strange signal certainly felt familiar,” Ren added, his tail wiggling as the small girl reached out to pet his fur. She giggled once another one of Usagimodoki’s cubes started jumping up and down on Ren’s lower back, letting out happy beeping noises, and Aoba was relieved to see that the girl was successfully distracted for the time being while Noiz worked.

Within a few minutes, loud squeaking of the other cube that was pressed against the coil in Noiz’s palm could be heard as it cheerfully announced,

“P! All files disinfected!” 

“… that was fast,” Aoba said, impressed, but Noiz only shrugged.

“Today’s coils’ operating systems are certainly a bit trickier from the Allmate’s when it comes to things like these, but it’s nothing that can’t be deciphered.”

“All those hacking skills definitely paid off, huh…” Aoba teased, but even though he said it, he himself was taken aback by the knowledge of his husband. 

Noiz made a slightly sullen expression at him, but before he could respond, the girl’s coil rang unexpectedly.

Noiz picked it up without hesitation, and after a few seconds of conversing with someone in French, he ended the call and looked up at Aoba who stared expectantly at him.

“The girl’s parents. They’re near. Should be here any minute now.”

“Oh, thank goodness…” Aoba said, relieved. 

Soon enough, two people were running frantically in their direction. The small girl started yelling gleefully as soon as she recognized the two figures as her parents, jumping into the arms of a young, attractive looking woman whose face was completely red from crying. She picked the small girl up and held her in a tight embrace, while a deeply relieved-looking young man stepped towards Noiz and Aoba and shook their hands firmly, enthusiastically thanking them in French. Aoba could only smile awkwardly, nodding his head at the guy. Judging by his appearance, Aoba assumed that he was not that older than himself. 

A moment later, the woman handed her daughter to her partner, got closer towards them and gave both Noiz and Aoba a hug and a big kiss on the cheek that left Aoba with a strange, stinging feeling on his skin.

The couple tried to engage Aoba in a conversation as well, but when Aoba only laughed with unease and confusion, Noiz jumped in and addressed them in their native language, and looks of silent understanding passed on both of their faces. Then, for some reason the woman giggled a bit too loud for Aoba’s liking as she stared him up and down quickly, then glancing between Noiz and him. With embarrassment creeping up his cheeks, Aoba awkwardly busied himself with picking Ren up, knowing full well that the fact that he couldn’t understand French wasn’t the only information they had just learned from Noiz in that moment.

A few minutes have passed during which the girl’s parents talked in French with Noiz while Aoba stood next to them, assuming what they could be talking about from their gestures. He figured out that they definitely wanted to hand Noiz some money in gratitude, since for a good minute or so the guy was waving with something that looked like a credit card of sort in Noiz’s face while Noiz just smiled and shook his head in what seemed as a polite refusal. However, he missed the rest of their interaction, because in that moment the small girl almost wriggled out of her father’s clutch as she attempted to ruffle Ren’s fur. Aoba couldn’t help but laugh as his obviously troubled Allmate patiently tolerated her advances. 

After a few more hearty handshakes and words of gratitude, the young pair waved at them goodbye and started walking away. Aoba grinned and waved at the small girl as well, but was surprised to see Noiz do the same, his smile bemused and gentle at the same time. When the girl waved back shyly, her big eyes fixed at Noiz and a furious blush spreading across her face, Aoba had to admit with amusement that her reaction didn’t surprise him at all.

_Once a charmer, always a charmer, huh_ , Aoba thought to himself, fondly remembering flashbacks of Noiz kissing Mio’s hand in Heibon few years back, a stunt which resulted in the girl giving him a love letter afterwards. 

Once he placed Ren back in his bag, he turned to look at Noiz only to see him watch the retreating family with a strange, soft glint in his eyes. After a few seconds, he attached the cubes back to his belt and simply said,

“Let’s go.”

 

They walked hand in hand in silence for a good minute, when suddenly Aoba remembered something. 

“By the way, since when could you speak French like that?” he asked, his tone a bit accusing because Noiz didn’t share that information with him before- well, not directly at least. Aoba had certainly heard him exchange a few words in French with the hotel staff and local people, but none of those seemed like deep conversations. So until now Aoba only assumed that Noiz must’ve memorized a few of the most common sentences or that he was simply using a translator on his coil to get by. But now that he had seen him engage in much more complicated conversations with both the small girl and her parents earlier, it was obvious that Noiz’s knowledge extended far more than that.

Noiz started walking slightly faster in the direction of the railroad station, holding Aoba’s hand in a firm grasp, before responding,

“I was tutored in French when I was little.”

“Oh, so that’s how it was…” Aoba breathed in wonder, surprised to learn this new information. “But you know German and Japanese so well too! That’s really impressive,” he commented, but then, Noiz’s expression became a bit sharper.

“It’s nothing impressive. It’s just the fact that my parents insisted that I have what they called ‘a proper education’.” His tone got audibly colder as he said this, as this was obviously not the subject he was particularly fond of. And judging by what little he knew of Noiz’s childhood in general, Aoba didn’t blame him one single bit for feeling that way.

“Oh… what about Japanese then?” Aoba continued, threading fingers through the end of his ponytail nervously.

“I’ve been mostly self-taught, although I only became fluent once I came to Midorijima,” was Noiz’s casual reply, and Aoba was relieved to hear him sound a bit more carefree once again.

“Is that so…” Aoba murmured, astonished as he took in all this new information. It was in moments like these that Aoba wondered to himself if he had married a genius after all. 

There was a short, but comfortable silence as they continued their walk towards the station, and Aoba got lost in his thoughts for a brief moment, rewinding the events that had just occurred minutes ago in his head. He was glad they had managed to find the girl’s parents so quickly, and it was definitely thanks to Noiz that they were able to do so. 

Aoba smiled inwardly as he remembered the moment in which Noiz started talking to the girl. The way he interacted with her was really quite… captivating, for a lack of better word. In a period of time that they had spent as a couple, Aoba had experienced a lot of loving moments with Noiz, but still, something about the gentle atmosphere in the air when Noiz was around the little girl was so endearing , he simply couldn’t get the image of it out of his head for a while. Before he was aware of it, there was a huge grin on his face, and he only realized it once he heard Noiz speak.

“What are you smiling for?”

Letting out a nervous chuckle, he responded.

“Ah, it’s just… that was a rather nice looking family, don’t you think?” Aoba commented, stealing a glance towards his husband, curious to see his reaction. Noiz only kept staring forward, his expression unchanging as he hummed in thought.

“I suppose so. Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s nice to see parents who genuinely care for their kids. And to think they’re probably only a little older than us…” Aoba started, but then Noiz interrupted him.

“They’re actually both your age. At least that’s what they told me while we spoke.”

“Oh…” Aoba muttered. If they were his age, it meant that they probably became parents when they were around nineteen or twenty years old, in other words, around the age Noiz was at now.

“Why, interested in having them one day too?” Noiz’s voice suddenly broke his train of thought.

“Having what?” Aoba asked, dumbfounded, not being sure if he had heard him correctly.

Noiz merely regarded him with a blank stare.

“Children, of course.”

“Children…? You mean… you and me?”

“Yeah. You and me, together,” he simply stated.

It took him a few seconds to process what Noiz had just suggested. Then, it took him twice as much to realize that he was dead serious as well.

“But… we’re both guys,” he finally pointed out uncertainly, confused by the sudden amount of warmth that he could feel on his face by the mere implication of him and Noiz as _parents_.

“There are always things like finding a surrogate mother, or adoption.” 

Well, that was certainly true, but…

In all honesty, starting a family with Noiz wasn’t something Aoba had considered that thoroughly before. Sure, he may have given it a thought once or twice, but until now, he usually dismissed it, naturally assuming that Noiz wouldn’t want something like that, at least not while they were both so young anyway. However, now that Noiz himself had brought it up, and with the image of Noiz interacting with the small girl earlier so vividly fresh in his mind, it was easy to let his imagination go wild. 

For a moment, he imagined that the girl from earlier was Noiz’s child instead, that it was _their own_ child. And just like that, different images started popping up in front of his eyes, all of them so shockingly clear, it almost felt as if he was having visions of their actual future. He easily pictured Noiz smiling affectionately at their child, waving with something that resembled a bunny shaped toy. He imagined extremely proud looking Noiz on the first day of their child’s school ceremony. He imagined him as he helped their child with homework. 

Various pictures like these kept appearing in his mind, all of them making him feel an indescribable tenderness that suddenly went through his chest and ended at the bottom pit of his stomach. He had to swallow the lump in his throat and breathe a little deeper in order to conceal how much the thought of Noiz as a father to their children affected him. 

“So? You don’t want it?” Noiz asked after Aoba remained quiet for a while, sounding like he would be fine even if Aoba were to reject the idea entirely. Though there was not any sort of demanding pressure in his voice whatsoever, Aoba knew him well enough to sense slight apprehension as he waited for his response. 

Once he realized this, Aoba was overwhelmed with so many emotions at once, he had difficulty pinpointing every single one of them. He only knew that, had they not been in such a crowded area at the moment, he was sure he would’ve pulled Noiz in a tight hug without a second thought. He had the urge to scream at him just how much he liked the idea of them as parents, how much he thought Noiz would be a _great_ father in general. But instead, he took a deep, shaky breath, and said.

“No, I… definitely want it. Of course I do,” he started, ignoring the way with which his voice trembled slightly from all suppressed emotion. “I just… I guess I never assumed you would want it too. At least not so soon.”

Hearing him say that, Noiz took a barely audible intake of breath, and Aoba swore he could see his steps becoming a bit lighter as they walked.

“I already told you before- I want to try everything with you. Why would wanting to start a family with you be any exception?” Noiz breathed out softly a few moments later, saying it in a way that made the entire thing seem not only logical, but simple as well. 

Aoba was so deeply touched by his words for the umpteenth time that day, he could only hold his lips slightly open in reaction. 

“But I think there’s no need to rush. We have plenty of time to plan it all out before we’re both ready,” Noiz offered coolly, before squeezing his hand, an action which made Aoba glance in his direction. “We have all the time in the world, remember?” he added in a quieter tone. His voice was playful, but there was a trace of emotion to it as well, and a light of warmth was present in those beautiful, green eyes of his as they stared back at him.

Aoba’s heart jumped all the way to his throat upon hearing those familiar words, and he squeezed his hand back, beaming at Noiz.

“Yeah, we do,” he simply said, not even attempting to hide happiness that he felt at that moment. A hint of a barely visible smile appeared on Noiz’s face, and then his gaze turned back to the road in front of them, his steps progressively growing faster as they got closer to the station.

Before they had arrived at Disneyland that day, Aoba was sure that their little trip was going to be something special and hopefully enjoyable for both of them. 

But he definitely couldn’t have predicted that it would give him an experience that would, yet again, remind him just how _much_ he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

 

By the time that they were outside of Disneyland resort, the sun had completely set and the first stars had started to become visible, twinkling on the dark-blue, early night sky. Noiz and Aoba had decided to take a tram that would lead them directly to their hotel located in the more urban area of Paris. 

They were currently seated in the middle of the tram, Aoba being the one closer to the window, appreciating the beautiful early night view of the capital while Noiz got himself busy with checking things on his coil. 

After a while, Noiz shut the screen off, and Aoba felt a jolt go down his spine as Noiz’s hand suddenly slid around his lower back, head edging closer to his own and chin softly landing on his shoulder. 

There were barely any people in their cabin save for one elderly man who was sitting in the front of the tram, not even acknowledging their presence as he buried his nose in some sort of local newspaper, so there was no real need to worry about anyone seeing them. Still, Aoba couldn’t help but grow a bit tense at how close his husband was to him now, and this time it definitely had nothing to do with anyone being in their close proximity. Rather, it had a lot to do with the fact that _Noiz_ was in his close proximity instead.

Aoba was more than satisfied with how their day in Disneyland turned out. He had tons of fun doing all sorts of things together with his husband, but despite it all, he still didn’t get to show as much affection to him as he wanted to. Sure, they had exchanged a few kisses and a fond glance or two here and there, not to mention Noiz’s usual, rather blatant teasing whenever he got the chance to do so.

But there was only so much affection one could show in public. And what Aoba craved right now was more than that. He craved the kind of intimacy and affection they would usually exchange when being completely alone, with no one around to see them.

There were so many instances during their visit today that made him feel so proud and overwhelmed by the fact that Noiz was a part of his life. And now that he was taking it all in, Aoba was simply left with an overwhelming feeling of yearning towards his husband.

He wanted to feel Noiz’s touch on his skin, he wanted to touch him in return. He wanted to get lost in the way Noiz’s body felt when pressed against his own. He wanted to show Noiz with both his body and soul how happy this entire day spent with him had made him.

Simply put, he wanted Noiz.

And if the way Noiz’s breath got slightly heavier as it tickled sensitive skin of his neck was any indicator, Aoba was pretty sure that he felt exactly the same.

As if on cue, Noiz’s fingers started tracing small patterns across Aoba’s lower back, his touches light and feathery in nature, but still, they were enough to make Aoba flinch and for his blood to rush down south the second he felt them. 

“… you okay?” Noiz said in a low tone, corners of his lips barely brushing the shell of his ear and the vibration of his voice sending immediate tingles down Aoba’s body. His voice was huskier than usual, and not only did it signify to Aoba that he wanted the same thing as him, it also meant that he was definitely sensing his inner struggle.

Seriously, wasn’t there at least one thing in this world that could go unnoticed by the brat?

“Ah- yes I’m fine,” Aoba practically squeaked out, hating the way his voice wavered slightly at the end.

He expected Noiz to let out a teasing hum or at least comment on how he definitely didn’t sound like he was ‘fine’, but surprisingly enough, he stayed quiet. Instead, his hand grabbed an even tighter hold of Aoba’s waist, and he buried his face in his neck further, nuzzling his nose into the skin behind his ear and giving it a little peck.

They sat like that for a while, no one uttering a word and tension in the air around them growing higher with each second as Noiz remained pressed against him. Aoba kept looking out the window, his gaze stubbornly fixed on the outside view in attempt to try and stay unaffected by Noiz’s closeness, and it was needless to say that he was failing badly. Furthermore, when Noiz started placing soft kisses right below his ear and down his neck, Aoba barely fought the urge to just close his eyes and lean into his touch.

Then, Noiz’s tongue darted out and gave his skin a daring, languid lick, and Aoba masked the shiver of excitement going through his entire body by shifting his weight slightly to the left.

“Hey l-look, isn’t the outside view nice?” Aoba stuttered helplessly, saying the first thing that ran to his mind in order to try and distract Noiz’s attention elsewhere. 

They were currently crossing the bridge over the Seine River. The Eiffel Tower could be seen in the distance, enriching the night sky with its beautiful glow. Numerous city lights magnificently illuminated the water below them, and this breathtaking view made it perfectly clear why Paris had the reputation of being one of the most romantic cities in the world.

Slowly, Noiz lifted his head, and once Aoba dared to throw a glance in his direction, he realized that saying anything at all was obviously not one of his brightest ideas. 

Noiz stayed silent and unmoving for a bit, and Aoba could practically see gears turning in his head as he observed the scenery, night lights reflected in his green gaze.

Then, he glanced back at Aoba, his face blank but his eyes flashing with a hint of mischief, before he said,

“Wanna take a closer look?” 

 

Aoba wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but somehow, Noiz had managed to convince him to exit the tram one station earlier so they could explore the area a bit. They were currently walking on the boardwalk next to the river, Noiz’s hand firmly clasped with his.

Admittedly, there had been a certain thrill of the unknown to the darkness around the area that could be seen from the window of the tram. This combined with Noiz’s stare that had a mysterious, but unmistakably promising glint as he had suggested the idea created a powerful feeling of excitement at the bottom of Aoba’s gut, and he found himself unable to reject Noiz’s offer.

In the beginning, they kept passing people who, just like them, had decided to take a walk next to the river, but the further away they got from the more urban area, the less people they were running into. They kept walking even when they reached the area where the concrete of the boardwalk got replaced by the soil road, the number of trees next to the shore around them increasing. 

When Noiz finally decided to halt his steps, there was not a single person in sight. One lone bench was standing only a few meters from the shore, conveniently surrounded by thick bushes. It was so perfectly isolated that they managed to notice it only when they passed by it. As soon as he saw it, Noiz suggested that they take a rest there. Aoba simply nodded, and a moment later, they seated themselves on the bench, directly facing the river. 

Even though they had been walking for a while now, Aoba was amazed to notice that he was not feeling tired at all. If anything, he was more awake than ever, his nerves building up as he became oddly aware of every single intake of breath he took, and of the way his and Noiz’s knees slightly brushed against each other on the bench.

The only source of lighting now were faint city lights coming from the other side of the shore, and the thick, silver full moon whose reflection glittered on the water in front of them. Simply put, the entire sight was so breathtaking, it almost looked unreal.

“What do you think?” suddenly Noiz’s voice could be heard, and when Aoba turned to look at him, his throat went dry. There was a hopeful look on Noiz’s face as he stared at Aoba with a soft gaze, the same one he had been giving him before the roller coaster ride that day, successfully reminding him just how romantic his partner could be.

The moonlight was reflected in his striking, green orbs, faintly illuminating his handsome features. It gave him a sort of glow that, in Aoba’s opinion, easily made him a more beautiful sight than the one of the river in front of them. 

As he stared at him, suddenly various scenes of that day started playing out in front of Aoba’s eyes, all involving Noiz.

Noiz as he stood with overwhelming amount of sweets in his hand, a confused pout on his face. 

Noiz teasing him as Aoba placed the bunny headband on his head, looking absolutely endearing with his Mickey Mouse hat. 

Noiz who was pouting once he lost the game, only to smile in defeat a few seconds later. 

Noiz who went out of his way to secretly pay for all inclusive tickets in order to make their honeymoon as comfortable as possible. 

Noiz grinning happily on the roller coaster. Noiz begrudgingly taking a picture with bunny mascots. Noiz who was nothing but sweet to the small girl that lost her parents. 

And finally, Noiz who wanted to have his own family with Aoba.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Aoba slowly lifted his hand, placing it on his husband’s cheek. 

“… it’s amazing,” he murmured, meeting Noiz’s eyes with a smile and letting his fingers graze the place below Noiz’s lips, just where his piercings once used to be. “ _You’re_ amazing,” Aoba couldn’t help but whisper, carried away by the atmosphere.

A sharper, barely audible intake of breath could be heard from Noiz as he registered what Aoba said, and it made Aoba smile even wider. Seeing Noiz’s unmasked, sincere reaction finally made him bold enough to say what was on his mind for a while now. 

“I had a lot of fun today,” Aoba said, his fingers continuing their trail up and down the soft skin of Noiz’s face. “Thank you.”

Gaze visibly softening upon hearing his words, Noiz grabbed the hand placed on his face and gave it a small peck, before leaning forward in one swift movement and enveloping Aoba in a tight embrace.

“I had fun too,” he whispered against Aoba’s ear, his voice low and suddenly thick with emotion. “I had so much fun, I almost didn’t want it to end,” Noiz continued, and Aoba’s heart pounded faster than ever as Noiz started running his hand down his back, still holding him close. 

“But I also couldn’t wait to be completely alone with you,” he murmured into his neck heatedly, placing gentle kisses onto the skin there and making Aoba grow warm. 

Then Noiz pulled away from him only slightly, but enough for him to stare into Aoba’s eyes.

“There’s no other place I’d rather be at right now than here, with you, just like this,” Noiz finished, his eyes tender and half-lidded with so much unrestrained want, it made Aoba’s breath catch.

They leaned forward at the same time, lips meeting in a much anticipated, loving kiss. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck as tightly as he could, prying his lips open with his tongue and sliding it into his mouth. 

Letting out a gasp that sounded like a mix of surprise and satisfaction in reaction to Aoba’s enthusiasm, Noiz opened his lips further, humming lowly in his throat as he eagerly pushed his tongue against Aoba’s. Aoba immediately responded with equal vigor as he collided his own tongue with Noiz’s, moaning every time Noiz managed to bury his tongue even deeper into his mouth. 

Noiz finished their deep kiss with a simple peck, and just as Aoba thought that he was going to pull away completely he pushed forward again, placing a few gentle closed-mouthed kisses to his lips. At one point Noiz stopped moving his lips completely, leaving them firmly pressed against his own, and the passion which radiated off of him combined with his sweet, natural scent made Aoba feel dizzy.

Moments later Noiz pulled away, staying still for a bit as he observed Aoba’s face, until he moved his hand from his waist and started to unzip Aoba’s jacket. He didn’t remove his gaze from Aoba’s for even one second as he kept sliding his zipper down very slowly, and Aoba shuddered under the intensity of his eyes. Carefully removing Aoba’s jacket from his body, he discarded it next to them on the bench, Aoba’s upper body now clad only in a shirt. Since it was early summer, the night air was fairly warm, and Aoba let out a content sigh as a gentle breeze hit the exposed skin of his arms. 

“Come over here,” Noiz called him, hand gently tapping his own lap, and Aoba hesitated only shortly before he shyly moved forward, awkwardly landing himself on Noiz’s lap. Noiz carefully put his hands around his waist, holding him firmly in place, while Aoba snaked one arm around his neck to further support himself. Even though he wasn’t straddling him directly but rather he was sitting on the side, his legs firmly touching the ground in front of the bench, Aoba could clearly feel Noiz’s erection that was poking the side of his hip through the material of his jeans. 

Not wasting even a second, Noiz leaned forward once again and latched his lips onto Aoba’s neck, one of his hands sliding up Aoba’s shirt and boldly touching the skin of his chest. 

Aoba let out quiet moans as Noiz started to suck on the most sensitive place of his neck, his fingers steadily going up his chest and grazing his nipples at the same time, and Aoba jumped slightly, his cock twitching in response. He could feel Noiz’s satisfied smirk on his skin, and then he had to dig his nails into the material of the bench as Noiz started to swipe his tongue across the spot on his neck that he was sucking on earlier, tweaking both of his nipples in between his fingers simultaneously. Aoba tried to find the will within himself to open his mouth and tell him to tone it down, but as Noiz continued to trail open-mouthed kisses up his neck, his breath hot and ragged against his skin, he found his resolve crumbling. The constant assault on both of his nipples didn’t help either, and Aoba started to get lost in the double pleasure that Noiz was providing him, moving his hand from Noiz’s neck in order to grab his hair instead.

“Noiz,” he said weakly, shocked by the amount of want present in his voice. He wasn’t even sure why he called out to him in the first place- if it was the last of his struggles to remain in some sort of control, or simply because he wanted to voice his appreciation of Noiz’s actions, or both. Whichever it was, it definitely got Noiz’s attention as he looked up at him, gaze filled with heat. 

They stared at each other, mesmerized, before Noiz inched closer to Aoba’s ear and said three simple words that made a jolt of desire shoot straight to his groin.

“I want you.” 

To further emphasize his point, he nipped at Aoba’s ear, hips gently thrusting forward and his erection digging into Aoba’s hip.

Of course, Aoba knew from the very start that Noiz’s intentions weren’t just to take a simple, innocent walk by the river, but…

“H-here?” he said unsurely, not being able to stop his stuttering as Noiz proceeded to flick his tongue against the sensitive shell of his ear. “But we’re in public. Someone could… ah!” Aoba let out a sharp gasp as Noiz chose that moment to pinch his nipples underneath his shirt.

“No one will come now, it’s pretty late,” Noiz’s voice dropped into a whisper, one hand leaving Aoba’s nipple and going down until it reached the waistband of Aoba’s jeans, then moving even lower and suggestively cupping his ass. 

“You’re still loose from this morning, aren’t you,” he murmured, lips touching Aoba’s earlobe as he spoke. His voice was extremely quiet, but thanks to the fact that he was speaking directly into his ear, Aoba could hear every word loud and clear. “I bet I could easily slide my fingers inside you now…” he teased further, tone low and his words more tempting than ever, and Aoba could feel his entire face burn from the implication.

“Ngh, you perverted… mph!” his words were broken as Noiz chose that moment to kiss him, and he could do nothing but kiss back as full-blown lust consumed him the moment Noiz’s tongue touched his own.

Noiz pulled away slightly only to whisper directly into his mouth. 

“Besides…” he paused, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “You want me too, don’t you?” Another kiss. “You want me inside you… am I right?” He was still flicking his finger against Aoba’s nipple as he said this, groping his ass firmly with another hand, and Aoba let out a half-frustrated, half-embarrassed huff. The shamelessness of his husband never ceased to amaze him. 

But Aoba couldn’t say that he was wrong. He wanted Noiz as much, if not even more than him. He wanted him so much it hurt. 

Without a word, Aoba cast one nervous glance in all directions, making sure that they were still completely alone. When he was certain that there was indeed not a single person in sight, he carefully lifted himself up and unzipped his pants, letting them slide down slightly and effectively exposing his completely hard erection that was poking through his boxers. 

“Heh.” Noiz’s voice was a teasing drawl as soon as he saw it, but Aoba determinedly ignored him, grabbing Noiz’s hand and closing his eyes as he gave two of his fingers a rough suck. Aoba was sure that the way he looked right now was pretty lewd - and most certainly embarrassing - but he tried not to think about it too much and focus on the task at hand instead. He was satisfied to hear a light gasp spill from Noiz’s lips as he coated his fingers with saliva.

Releasing Noiz’s fingers a minute later with a loud, embarrassing pop, Aoba muttered.

“D-do it.” 

Once he dared to look into Noiz’s eyes, he saw that they were completely dark, as if Aoba’s words flipped a switch and buried what little control he had left in him. Swiftly removing his hand from underneath Aoba’s shirt, he slid it inside Aoba’s pants instead and pushed a finger against his ass, easing it into him slowly.

Aoba winced at the sudden burn of Noiz’s finger inside his flesh, but since Noiz was careful and since he was fairly stretched thanks to the activities from that morning, the pain wasn’t entirely unbearable. Seeing his reaction, however, made Noiz halt his movements completely.

“Okay?” he asked, and Aoba simply nodded, biting his lip and urging him to continue.

Once Noiz managed to place both of his fingers inside him, he started thrusting them in and out unhurriedly, lifting Aoba’s shirt once again and swiping his nipple with his tongue, trying to ease his discomfort as much as possible. 

All of a sudden, Noiz pushed his fingers deeper, and Aoba cried out loud, sparks of pleasure instantly shooting through his body and all the way to the tip of his cock as Noiz managed to hit his most sensitive spot. 

Sending him a knowing glance, Noiz kept pressing his fingers harder, tongue now poking out to brush against another nipple, making Aoba grab a tighter hold of his hair and give it a light tug.

“It’s enough,” Aoba said, and Noiz gave his nipple one last peck, before he carefully pulled his fingers out of him.

Noiz was uncharacteristically quiet now, his breathing uneven, and Aoba knew this was a sign that he was extremely turned on. Quickly, Noiz unzipped his own pants, ruffling with the fabric for a bit before he took out his completely stiff cock that was already leaking precum. Aoba’s throat tightened, a burning need to have that cock inside him increasing tenfold now that he was seeing it.

Swallowing hard, Aoba lifted himself up once again, carefully pulling his jeans and boxers all the way down to his ankles. He was practically half-naked now, the only piece of clothing left on him being his white shirt which was barely covering half of his own hard erection. He glanced at it in shame before sending one awkward gaze towards Noiz.

“Uh, how should we…” he started, momentarily confused about the way they were supposed to go about the whole thing.

“Turn around,” Noiz offered quietly, his head pointing towards the river behind them. “Then lower yourself down on me,” he patted his erection to accentuate his point, a move that Aoba followed with his gaze as if he was entranced. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold you from behind,” he finished softly, and as he said this, Aoba became aware of the bizarre situation they were currently in all over again. 

They were in a foreign country, in a multi-million populated city, only mere seconds away from attempting to fuck in public. 

All things considered, the entire situation was extremely risky. 

But despite it all, Aoba was too far gone to back down and stop now.

After looking towards the darkness one more time to make sure they were still alone, Aoba turned around so that his back was facing Noiz, then placing his hands on either of Noiz’s knees for support. He crouched down carefully, until his ass was positioned above Noiz’s erection, and Noiz’s arms draped around him from behind, helping him further.

Biting on his lower lip, Aoba grabbed the base of Noiz’s shaft with one hand, positioning his cock in place, before he started to lower himself down onto it. Noiz was completely still the entire time, hands gripping the skin of Aoba’s hips firmly. Once Aoba was fully seated on his cock, he could hear Noiz release a breath behind him that Aoba was sure he’d been holding until now, muscles of his arms relaxing slightly around his waist. 

Aoba inhaled and exhaled a few times shakily before he started to lift his hips up and down very carefully, grimacing as Noiz’s cock opened up his body further with each new movement. The process was a bit painful at first, but the fact that he was the one that fully controlled the speed with which Noiz entered him made the entire thing more bearable. 

After a few slightly uncomfortable moments, Aoba’s body finally started to adjust to the intrusion of Noiz’s cock inside him. He began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, feeling of pleasure creeping up on him and slowly but surely replacing the sensation of pain and discomfort. Suddenly, he could feel Noiz’s upper body move forward until his chest was pressed flush with Aoba’s back, warm breath of an appreciative hum hitting the back of his neck and giving him instant goose bumps.

“Hmm… enjoying the view?” Noiz purred, giving a lick to Aoba’s ear and arms moving up at the same time to touch his chest. This was usually the moment when Aoba would retort with something like ‘you perverted brat’, but this time, there was something romantic in those words as well, telling Aoba that he wasn’t just saying that to tease him. This combined with a certain amount of tenderness that was present in his voice was what completely disarmed Aoba, making him stop his movements and focus on the river instead. 

His stomach fluttered with warmth once he gazed at the beautiful sight of the steady river that shone under the silver light of the full moon. The sounds of crickets chirping and the gentle rustling of leaves from the trees around them mixed with Noiz’s heavy panting against his skin, effectively fulfilling the entire picture. Taken by the atmosphere, Aoba could only heave a happy sigh, gripping the back of Noiz’s hand that was placed on his chest with his own. 

All of a sudden, Noiz’s hips snapped forward sharply, making his cock hit the sensitive spot deep inside him and sending instant pleasure through Aoba’s entire body that made him cry out. 

“… you like that?” Noiz asked him gently, voice shaking with desire. He pulled Aoba even closer to his upper body, pressing his head in between Aoba’s neck and shoulder. This intimate gesture did funny things to Aoba’s chest, and abandoning any sense of shame, he whispered,

“Yes, I like it. Ah!”

His whisper quickly became a loud moan, because Noiz didn’t waste any time after hearing him say that, hips rocking against him once again and making his cock slide inside Aoba deeper.

“Ah… I love it when you’re so honest with me,” Noiz groaned, pushing into him steadily. Aoba could feel every single one of his dick piercings move against his flesh, and letting out a frustrated huff at his comment, Aoba rocked his hips back against him, desperate to feel Noiz’s cock even better. 

“Ngh, shut up and… move faster, you insatiable kid,” he quipped, knowing that he contradicted himself with how eager he seemed, but he was too far gone to care. 

Noiz let out a laugh, but other than that he complied without a word. Very soon they set up a quick pace, both of them moving against each other on the bench at the same time. Every time Noiz pushed up Aoba would move back down, his cock straining with every new direct hit against his prostate. 

Every attempt to try and stifle his cries was futile. Soon, sounds of nature around them started mixing with their sounds of pleasure, the noise of skin slapping against skin also becoming louder the harder they fucked.

“So good, Aoba,” Noiz murmured passionately. The entire side of Aoba’s neck and his right ear were now completely wet from Noiz’s saliva as he kept placing open-mouthed kisses on his skin, both of his hands flicking his nipples and only riling him up further. 

“Heh… imagine if someone really came over and saw us now…” Noiz continued to tease him. If he wasn’t completely consumed with pleasure, he was sure Noiz’s words would make him embarrassed. But now they only had a counter-effect on him, the possible danger of someone seeing them at this very moment sending odd sparks through him and only making him press himself onto Noiz’s cock harder. 

“Ah, Noiz…” Just as he said the other’s name, Aoba felt Noiz hum in response and lean backwards a bit. Then his hand was in Aoba’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and making an appreciative sigh fall from his lips. However, it quickly transformed into a full blown moan as Noiz suddenly decided to grab onto his ponytail and give it a light pull. 

“You look so hot with your hair pulled up like that,” Noiz groaned in his ear. He slowed down his pace only to shove his cock inside him even harder than before, the piercing located at the tip of his cock hitting his prostate dead on. Aoba could only cry out helplessly, his back arching and every new thrust making him aware of how close he was getting already.

Opening his hazy eyes, Aoba stared at the full moon that was shimmering directly above them now, its reflection magical on the steady river. He personally wouldn’t mind staring at this picture for a while longer. But as the smell of river and grass around them kept mingling with the wonderful scent of his lover, his breath hitting the back of Aoba’s neck as he placed passionate kisses onto it, Aoba felt an overpowering need to see Noiz’s face.

With shaky legs, Aoba lifted himself up carefully, wiggling out of Noiz’s grasp and making him slip out of him. He turned around only to see Noiz glancing at him in mild confusion, but one corner of his lips lifted into a smirk once Aoba attempted to straddle him from the front, placing his legs on either sides of his waist and poking them through the space under the backrest of the bench.

“Heh… wait,” Noiz said with an unsteady breath. Aoba stood still in Noiz’s lap, watching as he suddenly took the sweater off, then proceeding to hastily unbutton his shirt. There were rolls of sweat beading down Noiz’s naked torso, and he managed to dishevel his hair even more from having yanked his sweater over his head. Something about the entire sight was so endearing and insanely sexy at the same time, Aoba found himself staring in fascination.

Once he discarded both items of his clothing to the side, Noiz placed his hands on Aoba’s waist, and Aoba encased his arms around Noiz’s neck, exhale escaping his lips as he lowered himself down on Noiz’s cock once again. 

Now that they were facing each other, it seemed like neither of them felt the need for frantic pace that they had established earlier. Instead, Aoba only lifted his hips lazily before pushing himself back down on Noiz’s cock. Every time he did so, the tip of Noiz’s cock managed to touch most sensitive parts of his inner walls, sending sparks of electricity all over his body and getting him that much closer to the edge. It seemed like his actions had a similar effect on Noiz as well, because every time he moved down, managing to bury his cock inside him to the hilt, Noiz’s lips would open in a silent cry, and his face would completely contort with pleasure, leaving Aoba unable to tear his gaze away from him.

He was so beautiful. And more importantly, he was all _his_.

Suddenly, Noiz moved his hand in order to touch his cheek, the look on his face filled with so much love, Aoba almost forgot to breathe. 

“Aoba…” It was just a simple, quiet breath of his name, but something about the gentle undertone in his voice shook Aoba to the core, urging him to jerk forward and capture his lips in a searing, desperate kiss.

He used Noiz’s surprised gasp as an opportunity to open his mouth and wrap his tongue against his own. Letting out a light laugh into his mouth that warmed Aoba’s entire being, Noiz responded with equal passion, his fingers digging into the skin of Aoba’s lower back and bringing him even closer, until they were pressed against each other so tightly there was literally no space left between them. 

At this point, Aoba completely forgot about the fact that they were in public. All that mattered was that he was joined together with Noiz in this way, that he could feel his every single intake of breath as if it were his own, and that every single jerk of Noiz’s hips touched him so deeply, it made his mind blurred with ecstasy.

He wanted nothing more than to stay pressed against him like this forever, until they melted into one being. 

But his urge for release was so intense, it was almost unbearable.

So after a few moments Aoba broke their kiss, his face pressed against Noiz’s and fingers threading through his hair as he kept moving against him. 

“Noiz, I’m… c-close,” he said against the other’s lips, and Noiz moved his hips forward, his navel piercing brushing against the underside of Aoba’s cock and forcing a whimper out of him.

“I’m the same,” Noiz informed him, nuzzling his face against Aoba’s and moving his head until it was buried into his neck. He kept impaling himself into Aoba harder, trailing kisses all over his neck and shoulder. 

“Come, Aoba,” Noiz moaned against his skin, his voice combined with his actions practically driving Aoba crazy. He was so close, he could taste it. The muscles in his legs started quivering from the fast-approaching orgasm. All he needed was one small, final push, and luckily, Noiz was more than willing to provide it to him as he twisted his arms in between their bodies and gently touched his nipples.

“Come on… I want to see you lose it,” Noiz led him on, his voice completely darkened with lust, and Aoba finally reached his peak, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as strings of his cum splattered Noiz’s stomach. The moans that fell from his mouth were instantly muffled by Noiz’s lips. Aoba shook in his embrace, eyes shut tightly as he rode out his intense orgasm, completely lost in Noiz’s scent, in his touch, in overall feeling of Noiz. 

A couple of seconds later Noiz removed his lips from Aoba’s, tongue darting out to swipe his upper lip and face twisting in concentration as he sped up his pace. Mind still in a state of pleasurable bliss, Aoba started moving his hips faster as well, humming against Noiz’s lips and purposely leading him on. Noiz’s own moans started increasing, and the sudden look he sent Aoba’s way was so vulnerable, as if he was dependent on Aoba’s every action. Heart fluttering, Aoba smiled and placed his forehead against Noiz’s.

“Noiz, I love you,” he said gently, making Noiz gasp in reaction. “Come,” he kept encouraging him, pressing soft kisses to Noiz’s lips. “Come for me.”

That’s when Noiz ceased his movements, his whole body growing tense, and then he was spilling his own release inside Aoba, a loud moan that ripped from somewhere deep inside him swept away by the breeze and the night sounds of nature.

He stayed pressed against Aoba even after the shock waves of his own orgasm subsided, holding him in a tight embrace as he calmed his breathing. 

“I love you too,” he could hear Noiz’s whisper against the skin of his neck, and it made Aoba cling to him even tighter, the happiness he felt at that moment so big, it could only be measured by the number of stars planted on the sky above them.

 

“Jeez…” Aoba grumbled quietly as he dressed, becoming increasingly self-conscious now that the heat of the moment had gone.

“What was that?” Noiz asked him absentmindedly just as he finished with buttoning up his shirt. He looked completely unbothered, as if they didn’t have wild sex in public only a few moments ago.

“Nothing…” Aoba muttered, opting not to comment on what had just happened between them. He knew from past experiences that it would just end up with unnecessary teasing from his husband. 

Standing up, he quickly fixed his ponytail before glancing at the clock on his coil only to do a double take once he realized how late it was.

“It’s past midnight already!”

“So?” Noiz sent him a blank stare before throwing his sweater over his shoulder. “Our hotel is fairly close to here. Besides, if you’re too tired to walk we can always take a cab,” he offered, beginning to walk towards where they came from earlier. 

“I know that,” Aoba huffed, quickly catching up to Noiz’s steps. “It’s just that… time has passed really fast today, hasn’t it?” he said, taking a deep breath, unexplainable sense of peace overtaking him once fresh night air hit his nostrils.

Noiz fixed his gaze towards the shore, seeming like he was lost in thought for a few seconds, before an infuriating smirk curved his lips.

“The night still isn’t over though,” he stated, and Aoba heaved a mock exasperated sigh.

“Do I really want to know what you mean by that?” 

Suddenly, Noiz’s hand was around the small of his waist, and he whispered,

“Remember our bet from today?” 

“Yes, and I remember that you lost- oh.” Aoba’s words died out on his throat as he remembered what they had bet on in case Noiz lost their game. Sending Noiz a heated glare, he gave a lighthearted smack to the back of his head.

“That’s gonna have to wait for some other day, you perverted brat. As much as the idea is tempting, I’m way too tired tonight,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“Ouch,” Noiz complained, rubbing at the place where Aoba hit him, but his teasing smile still intact on his face. Then, he sped up his steps. “Hurry up then. The faster we walk now the sooner we’ll be home.”

“Yeah,” Aoba murmured, suddenly having the urge to turn around towards the place they had left behind in order to engrave it in his memory. 

“Hey, Noiz?” he called out to his husband, making him stop and turn around as well.

“Yes?”

“Let’s come back here again one day,” he said, looking at Noiz just in time to see that he was also staring towards where Aoba was looking at, slightly softer look gracing his features.

“… sure, let’s do that,” he murmured, before grabbing Aoba’s hand and resuming his walk.

Smiling at his answer, Aoba cast one last, fond glance at the river, then spinning around and enclosing his fingers around Noiz’s in a tight, meaningful grip. Noiz returned it with his own, caressing the skin of his palm with his index finger.

So far, not a single day of their honeymoon has passed that hasn’t been fulfilling in some way, and Aoba was sure that they had yet to experience many happy moments during the rest of their stay in this magical city. 

But something told him that the memories he made with Noiz on this particular day would be the ones he won’t forget that easily. 

And judging by the calm, but clearly content look on his face, Aoba could safely conclude that Noiz definitely won’t forget them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic has a double meaning. In a way it stands for Disneyland, but it also references the song from Noiz’s good end song in re:connect, Your Reply, whose chorus begins with “To the world of dreams is our future”.
> 
> Since I never personally visited Disneyland nor do I live in Paris, I had to do a lot of research for this fic. While some things are almost identical to the real Disneyland Park, I gave myself the freedom to add and change up certain things here and there, especially since the Dmmd universe is set in the future so I figured Disneyland would look a bit differently as well. 
> 
> The title of the game Noiz and Aoba play aka “King of Street Combat” is the title I came up with while speaking to my friend, Sarah, since I’m not familiar with fighting games so she helped me with that one lmao. It is a reference to three different fighting games: King of Fighters, Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. 
> 
> Also, for those who are curious, Mickey Mouse hat which Noiz wears looks like [this](http://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5238533/il_570xN.198529781.jpg) in my mind, only it’s green instead of red. ~


End file.
